Nebula Diss
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Yo guys its me, Freedomfighters123 and today I have a few things to say about nebula the hedgehog. So I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you guys think about this diss down in the review section.
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys its me, Freedomfighters123 and today I have a few things to say about nebula the hedgehog. So I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you guys think about this diss down in the review section.

Hey Nebula, did you think I would forget. Lets start a battle between me and you, so I want to start off by saying your the most overrated fan fiction writer I have ever seen, you get so many reviews from people but they are all just fluff. You think you are great writer but sorry to break the news but there are better writers than you. Looking at a prime example, I do many things you don't do such as collaboration and new ideas. The closest thing I saw to a different idea in your stories was the hedgehog heroes but even that was decent. You write about only two things, Sonamys and your OC. Your sonamys are so boring that I can things of others that have more style and flow then you, then you have your OC, which I say is garbage because she is such a pacifist but yet she dates shadow. While with me I have a stellar OC, we starboys didn't ask for another hedgehog , and guess what I didn't need three accounts to get noticed. nebula I also saw you art and I thought it was meh, but there are better but then I saw your logo and I thought, damn why is she copying SPD64 here. Also let me teach you a word, Collaboration. You had the guys to reject my two request so maybe that is why I haven't heard of you making an appearance in another story. This is not the beginning of a star but the end of one.


	2. the second edition

So, I see everyone is enjoying this. I do indeed feel this diss is interesting. I have half the people saying that I suck, while the half agree however one common theme comes to mind, why did you feel like it was necessary to write the story about Nebula. People now are making me feel like a bad guy for giving criticism to the purple hedgehog. They say I am immature, but in reality I am trying to get the message out. I am for the most part a nice guy, but when people who are famous say no to request. That is a little douchie if ask me, so why do people like cyo the kitten say he disagrees with me. I also feel like I need to address this, your story time. I check your stories and I saw the last time you made a new story was back in January, here I give you the keys to the delorian so you can travel back in time and tell yourself to make more new stories. Now people are also asking me who I am. I do respond with the starboy who is trying to get fame so I work with others, I have a whole list of names. I just feel this is the competition between who is better, but I feel like nebula just tapped out. Even if I look like a bad guy it just shows you that I don't back down.


	3. the final regime

Well guys this is it, this is the final chapter, but the bashing will be later. You guys are in for a real surprise so I will be ready for what you guys say in the comments. Lets get started.

Jojo was sitting in his room just working on his diss when all of a sudden he heard a knock on his door.

"Tis a visitor rapping at my chamber door?"

Jojo opened his door to see Zakayla the hedgehog and not a raven.

"Hi Zay, how are you?"

"I am well Jojo. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Why yes you can, also do you want a sprite?"

"No thanks."

"Alright so why did you want you see me zay?"

"Well buddy remember you telling me that you would do favors for friends."

"Uh huh. Do you want me to fight a boss for you or something."

"No, I just want you to stop bashing on Nebula."

"Zay, I have been this a lot to but I just got to do it."

"Jojo, you are a starboy for crying out loud. You are way better then this."

But zay, she rejected me, Twice."

"Ya Jojo, but she has her own style. You do too, it is just working with others rather then being a one man or in this case women team. But Jojo when I was writing my sonamy and I was getting hate, where were you?"

" I was right by your side, zay."

"Exactly, so please don't be like the haters and go apologize to her. After you are finished we can also go on an adventure, cool.

"Cool. I will go apologize. See you in a bit." Said Jojo.

So Jojo with his quick teleportation had traveled far to see Nebula in Station Square. He saw her and she saw him and immediately they glared at each now went up to Nebula.

"Hi Nebula" Jojo said Nervously

"Hi Jojo."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"I have something to say too."

"You go first."

"Well Jojo, you have the guts to talk trash about me, but in reality you just another author. I have an impact in the Fanfiction world, you only have impact on your fanfiction. What was that about me using multiple accounts to get noticed, oh yea that's right I am famous. I am the one who innovated the Sonamy genre while you were just writing bout freedom fighters, a story that is already been made. You also have the guts to call me out as a character, I read that one story shadow hedgi just left you, damn I couldn't blame her too. Honestly my fans are legit and I just make good classic shit. You in the meanwhile should just call me a queen of sonamy fanfic."

"Ok Nebula, here is what I have to say. Don't get to comfy right now because you have supporting you, honestly your fanbase is getting so pissed but they don't know the reason why I came up with this. So you see mrs. Pacifist here reject me , maybe that is why you are not like sugar and spice. If anything you could say that my my bars are arctic cold, that is after all what happens when you add a star and a flower. Oh wait, if you didn't get the message I know authors like articstarflower who write better stories then you but don't get noticed. You are truly lucky I am giving you some mercy because honestly I could bring the queen of one shots and end your day. So I say this was an even match, the starboy against the nebula so why don't we agree this is the end of this."

Nebula was walking away when Jojo walked up to her.

"Hey Nebula I actually had something to say."

"What was it, Jojo?"

"I am sorry for the really mean things I said about you. I was actually just trying to help you because I care about my fellow authors."

"If you were trying to help me, then why did it come out wrong."

"Well nebula while I was writing the story I just got mad at you when I shouldn't have. I was also just a little jealous that you were famous and I am not.

"Well you pretty known to Jojo around the fanbase. You just got to keep doing what you are currently doing, it will help you help you in the longrun."

"I see, thank you Nebula. I hope we can put this behind us."

"I think we just did Starboy. Well I gotta go so see ya later."

"See ya Nebula."

So interesting way to end this indeed, eh. Well Nebula I do actually mean the apology and I am not doing it because of what people are saying about me. I hope you guys liked this and it would make my day if you guys read my stories. Thank you and stay frostie!


	4. help from a menace

Alright, so Nebula I have something to say. I can't believe you, I would get it for hating on me as I told you what you should be, but what really gets me pissed off is this. You feel like you better then everyone because you have more people. When legit writers give you constructive criticism what do you do, you turn the other way. You can't get your feelings hurt because last time I remember when anybody said something not positive about you, you and your fanbase freak out as if the world is ending. You know something I didn't include last time was the fact that you blocked me, even after apologizing. Then the worst part came here, your simpathy trip on Deviant Art. That's right guys she posted on her account my first chapter and I found out so I read through the comments. A lot of other people were saying that I suck, I don't what I am talking about because they think I am so stupid. Then she has the nerve to call me oit and say I am one of the worst writers ever to hit the site, Damn. People say that doing this is not write but I have two choices, either A let this girl know what her problems are and hope on a god damn prayer she fixes it or B just ignore her and let her suffer her demise. That's right nebula you know what fame is doing to you, it is making you a bad writer. One of which people hate because she doesn't have enough time or just simply doesn't want to hear their opinions. Damn Nebula, I thought you were better then this, but then I remember you had your humble beginnings. Sometimes I think Fame is like a gun, it is a burden to carry but don't point it at yourself as once you pull that trigger you are lights out. Can you just remember the past, the sonamy writer who wasn't a douche and it hurts me now. I know all you are going to do is treat me as you did of huynhd77, as a memory. Blow me off and don't take advice from a guy who knows what he is talking about, a guy who has seen people fall. Now let the positive or negative reviews begin.


End file.
